As a fuel cell, there is known a structure in which a plurality of battery cells are stacked, each battery cell including, for example, a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) and separators which sandwich the MEA. The cell stack which is the collective structure of the stacked battery cells is sandwiched in the cell stacking direction by a pair of end plates. When fuel gas and oxidizing gas are supplied to the fuel cell stack, electrochemical reaction is caused and electric power is generated.
In the below-described Patent Document 1, a structure which uses an injector for supply of the fuel gas is described. The injector is an electromagnetically driven open/close valve in which a valve element is moved from a valve seat by an electromagnetic force, in order to open and close a flow path, and the amount and pressure of the supply of the fuel gas are regulated by controlling the open/close time period or the open/close timing of the flow path.
In addition, the below-described Patent Document 2 discloses a structure in which a control valve which controls a flow rate of the gas flowing in the fuel cell is placed at an outer surface of the fuel cell.    Patent Document 1: JP 2007-165186 A    Patent Document 2: JP 2005-310553 A